Victoria Bites
by booknoser321
Summary: Victoria comes back, and this time, Edward isn't there to save Bella. Will Bella live, die, or somewhere in between?
1. Graduation Day

Graduation Day

Ugh! It's graduation day. Time for hopes and dreams to become reality…yeah right! Graduation day…code name: HELL. It was hell for two reasons: 1) graduation is formal, and 2)…I'll get to that.

-Cue…Flashback-

"OW!!! Angela, if you burn me with that curling iron one more time, and I swear you won't make it to graduation!"

"Sorry! If you would quit moving!"

"I can't help it! I'm always jittery when Edward is away!"

"Jittery?"

"It was on my word of the day calendar."

"You have a word of the day calendar?"

"Jacob bought it for me."

"OK, that's not weird."

"OW!"

"I'm not even holding the iron."

"You pulled my hair!"

"Quit being such a baby, Bella."

Several burns and tugs later…

_Where are they? It's almost time to start. They must already be at the beginning of the line. Huff._

I walk over to get in line and Jess is there to greet me.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Jessica gushes.

_This is killing my brain cells._

"Hey Jess, have you seen Edward?"

"How can you think of him now?"

"How can I not? What about Alice?"

"I haven't seen any of your freaky friends."

_So she's only being nice if I'm not talking. Good to know._

The line starts moving and music starts playing.

_Oh great. Smile, wave to Angela playing her triangle, and don't trip._

"Ashley Cass…Brooke Davis…" the principal drones.

_Wait! Did he just skip Edward?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"And graduating unofficially…Edward and Alice Cullen."

_WHAT????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

After the ceremony…

"Congratulations, honey!" Charlie cries over the din of the crowd.

_He can't see that I'm crying my heart out._

"I know you're sad to see all your friends go, but you'll love Alaska. We'll go there to see your dorm."

_Charlie is clueless to the throbbing hole in my heart! Edward has left the building, and my world, and the school…but so have I so that doesn't count._

_

* * *

_

This is my first story, so if I screw up, don't blame me. This was so much fun to write. I probably did more laughing than writing. donatello95 helped me a little, but not much. She fust came up with the chapter names.

Rate me.


	2. The Past Always Come Back to Haunt You

The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

That night, I was still in my dress and heels, lying on my bed, crying a pool of tears. Charlie had the nerve to ask me what was wrong. I couldn't stop crying enough to get the words out. He also had the nerve to tell me, "I don't know what happened to get you so upset, but I think you should cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it. Well…I'll leave you to it."

_Gee, thanks Dad. That's real comforting. You've been spending way too much time with Jacob. Weep, weep. I've been crying and crying for weeks._

_I need a walk. I can't see through these burry tears, so the fragments of my heart will have to guide me. Why are the pieces of my heart leading me to the woods? Was that a rustle?! Don't get hysteric, Bella! Someday I'm going to come in here with a chainsaw, and cut all these roots! I'm going to trip! That's it, I'm going back!_

_The woods are on FIRE!!! Oh wait…I know that red-head. Oh shit! Where's Edward when you need him?_

"EDWARD!!!"

"Are you calling for someone who isn't here?" Victoria snarls.

"No, I'm grieving!"

"You are pitiful!"

"…What's your point?"

"Well, since I know what it feels like to lose the one you love, I will grant you one wish. I promise, and as you know, vampires never go back on there promises."

"No, I didn't know that. Someone _cough _Edward _cough_ conveniently never mentioned that little fact to me."

"Your wish…?"

"I wish to be a vampire, so I can avenge Edward for leaving me."

"Dammit! I did not see that one coming," Victoria pouts. "Then you'll fight me."

"I didn't think of that! Thanks, Vicky."

"Hey, you know, we're not friends. If I wasn't bound by a vampire promise, I'd rip your throat out."

"JUST CHANGE ME!"

Victoria was by my side in a flash. I could feel her ice-cold bite sink into my neck. I realized that I might die from this. I didn't I think of this sooner?! FIRE! PUT IT OUT! OWCHIE! EDWARD! Why isn't he here to hold my hand?

Three pain-filled days later…

OMG!!! I think I crushed a few trees in my pain-change. Victoria is waiting. It's time to fight.


	3. You Thought You Could Beat Me?

You Thought You Could Beat Me

"Are you ready for this?" Victoria crouched into a position a cat would take. "You know you're going to lose."

"I doubt I'm ready for this, but I have no other option."

"That is the first intelligent this you have said since I first saw you."

"I'm sorry I'm not a thousand years old, grandma."

"I'm only six-hundred-and-three!" Victoria whined.

"You're still five-hundred-and-eighty-five years older than me," I gloated. "That was pretty intelligent, doing that math in my head so fast. Don't you think, Vicky."

"That's it. I'm taking you down….I'm taking you downtown."

"Ooh, bring it on."

Suddenly, I was on my back. I hadn't felt anything, but Victoria was standing over me, sneering that evil sneer of hers. I had an adrenaline rush, and I'm on my feet, charging Victoria down with red in my eyes and vengeance in my heart. This is what it all has lead up to. The whole year of fear, and not knowing what to do if Victoria showed up without Edward near. Now I can be the attacker instead of the damsel in distress, and it feels good.

Victoria runs, but I catch up. It's good to be a vampire. She bites me on the arm just above the elbow. It looks exactly like the one James gave me on my hand. Then I realize that I can hardly see that mark anymore. While I'm noticing this, Victoria takes a swipe at my head, but luckily, she misses. I need to get my head in the game. I take a shot at Victoria's neck, and it hits hard on target.

What an animal I've become. Victoria's head is in my hand, never to join its body again. I start to shake. What have I done?

I've got to burn the body. Already it's started looking for its head. That isn't very difficult.

Now to pursue the only reason for living…the only reason that I wanted this eternal life. Edward, where are you?

* * *

_I know this one was short, but I've got big plans for the next chapters so keep looking back for more. And really, could you stretch a single fight into a decent chapter? Sorry I didn't post a comment on the last chapter. I thought the cliffhanger spoke for itself._

_If you don't rate me, I can't make the story better._


	4. Things Just Got a Lot More Complicated

Oh Great, Things Just Got A Lot More Complicated

E.P.O.V.

25 Years Later

I pull into the sickly familiar driveway of my old abode in Forks. My only wish is to see my beloved Bella one last time before I give myself over to the Volturi. I now realize that I cannot live with myself with Bella in my memory, so it's time for my existence to end. I hope to see Bella with a family, a home and happiness…although, I don't know if I could restrain myself from ripping this new guy limb from limb.

The rest of the family stayed in Antarctica, where we went after we left this place full of happy and unhappy memories.

_What's this? I smell another vampire with a slightly floral or citrusy scent. It seems slightly familiar. Almost like…_

Realization dawned on me and I swore profoundly. _Who changed her? Oh SHIT! VICTORIA!_

_Why wasn't I here to save her? I could have done something. I shall hate myself forever._

I have to find her. I wheel around and follow my senses. I feel the animal take me over and it's almost like I'm on the hunt. I search frantically for almost 20 minutes finding nothing. I check the school, her house, every place I can think of.

_I can't believe the minute I want her, I can't find her! She could be anywhere. Why did I leave her?!_

_She's with Jacob I'll bet. It figures, and I still can't cross into the reservation. How convenient. I might as well go wait._

I drive to the boundary line, and expect to wait for a while. I am pleasantly surprised to see that as soon as I pull up, she walks over the boundary line. She must have heard me coming. I am NOT pleasantly to see that Jacob is walking next to her with his arm around her. The worst part is that she doesn't look anywhere near uncomfortable.

_That dog had better get his paws (no pun intended) off my girl that I left 25 years ago. Man, that sentence sounded wrong. I mean, this is what I wanted to happen, but now that it's happening, I don't want it to happen. I'm going to that dog LIMB FROM LIMB._

…GASP…

SHE JUST KISSED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Volturi, kill me now.

* * *

_At the beginning of this chapter, me and donatello95 were on a fudgical rush, but at the end, we both had headaches_ _and had run out of things to list in this chapter, so we ended it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. _

_PS If you can't tell that we're portraying Edward as a square, you must not be in junior high. (He was portrayed after me.)_


	5. Who Said You're the Big Bad Wolf?

"Who Said You're the Big Bad Wolf?"

B.P.O.V.

I can't believe Jacob just kissed me! I told him I wanted to go slow, but I guess he didn't. I'm still trying to get over Him leaving. I mean, I know he left 25 years ago, but I still love him, and the only reason I'm going out with Jacob is because he asked me and he's the only one who can be around forever if he wants to. I need that kind of guy, not one who'll die in 60 years and will tempt my inner hunger.

This morning I smelled another vampire. Isn't that weird? I don't know who it could be. The only vampire I've come in contact with since my change is Victoria. I'm sure it's just a nomad, but I can't help hoping. I know that's lame, but then again, I'm probably the lamest vampire there is.

Even if I didn't want to go slow, I could never see myself kissing Jacob. Technically, our species are sworn enemies, but whatever. Jacob wanted to give it a shot, so fine. I've made him unhappy so many times; I feel he deserves a chance at happiness…at least until I can find a way to kill myself.

It's a lot more difficult than you think. I've tried everything. Bungee jumping without a cord, slitting my throat, even starving myself: nothing.

If only I could see Him again. It's funny, I tell everyone not to talk about him, and yet, I think about him all the time. What's wrong with me?

Jacob brings him up a lot. I think he's trying to prove that he's a better boyfriend. How shallow is that?

Another way to prove that I'm totally helpless is that every time I see a black car, I think of Him. Like right now there's one right over there on the edge of the woods…wait a second…can it be? Is it possible? Is it true? Am I dreaming?

EDWARD IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He's stepping out of the car, just like I remember it. His bronze colored hair as perfect as ever. His golden eyes glistening, and as he steps into the sunlight, his skin sparkles as though it were encrusted with a thousand diamonds.

I didn't realize how much I missed him until right now when I see him again. The only problem now is that I feel self conscious. What will he think of the new me? Will he hate me and see me as competition for blood? Does he even still love me the way I love him?

I guess I should just walk up to him. But what if Jacob saw or smelled him already? Oh shoot…WHAT IF EDWARD SAW ME AND JACOB KISS? This could ruin everything!

And guess who just came over to make things so much better? Damn Jacob, don't you realize that if you start to pick a fight with Edward, he's going to kick your inexperienced butt to the curb…and I think I might help him?

They're talking…they're talking…even my super vampire ears can't pick up what they're saying. Oop...I heard that; Edward just screamed, "No, no, say it isn't so!" That can't be a good sign. Jacob is smirking…Edward is lunging…Jacob is shifting into wolf form…they're fighting…they're fighting…Edward is biting Jacob…wait a second…EDWARD IS BITING JACOB!!! I don't love Jacob, but I don't hate him either. I know how bad those bites hurt , and I don't think I would wish one on my worst enemy, let alone one of my best friends. Now Jacob is writhing on the ground in pain. Oh joy.

Edward waits, arms outstretched. I know this is wrong, to be hugging Edward while standing over Jacob's still writhing body, but when you miss someone for 25 years, it's kind of hard not to want to touch them again. His arms feel so perfect around me. Happiness at last.

Until Jacob grabs my jacket and pulls me down on the ground. He grabs my shirt by the collar and starts shaking me with enough force to break the neck of a human. Then he pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "This is going to change EVERYTHING."

* * *

_Sorry this took me so long to finish. This was sort of a team effort thing with my best friend donatello95. But then she moved, and I just haven't had the energy to continue on. *sigh* Was that dramatic enough for you? Good. But anyways: thanks to donatello95 for inspiring me to continue this story even though she's not here. And I'll make sure to be a little more on top of the chapters and make sure they don't take forever to write. _

_To all the people who are reading, keep reading! Thanks!!!_


	6. Don't Tell Me How Much That Cost!

Don't Tell Me How Much That Cost!

I have fully soaked in the scent of Edward's shirt. Now I can pay attention to Jacob's predicament. He seems fine, except for the whole writhing in agony thing. I turn to Edward.

"What did you do to him?" I inquire.

Edward looks down sadly and shakes his head. "I had to," he mumbles.

"Had to what, exactly?"

He looks up. "I bit him."

"Well, yes. I saw that, but what exactly does that mean, exactly?" He's not being very specific, is he?

"Do you promise not to cry or anything?" Puh-leeze. I spent all my tears on him. He just doesn't realize it. "'When a vampire bites a werewolf, he looses his werewolf powers. Jacob will no longer be able to shape shift into a wolf, live forever, or do any harm to you ever again." What a lame excuse. Like I care about that.

"But what about the pain you are doing to him right now? Look at him, Edward. He's writhing in pain!" I start to raise my voice.

"That will only last for a few more minutes. Actually, he should be done by now. He must be over exaggerating."

As if on cue, Jacob stands, brushes off his shirt, and puts his arm around me. I shrug it off, noting that Jacob no longer smells like dog.

"You deserted her." Oh no. Now Jacob is going to try to defend me.

"It was for the best of intentions, for her, for both of us." Go, Edward!

"Well I guess it wasn't the best for you buddy because now she's with me. Didn't you see the strategically planned kiss? Bella and me are a thing right now, and I'm not going to just let you waltz in and take my girl."

Great, now I have to intervene. "Now wait a minute. Edward, why do you see Jacob as a big threat? Even after all this time, you are still the only guy in my heart. You guys aren't rivals over the no longer damsel-in-distress or natural enemies, so why are you fighting?"

"Because it's fun!" Typical Jacob, ugh!

"Well on that note…" Uh oh! That's Edward's important voice. Whatever is about to come out of his mouth next is going to be big news. "Bella…" He's getting down on one knee! "…would you.." HE'S PULLING A VELVET BOX OUT OF HIS POCKET!!! "…marry me?"

I fainted. I fell dead away. Even more embarrassing, Jacob caught me. Poor Jacob. If the situation had been different, he would have been a great consolation prize, but the situation gave me Edward, and I would choose him every time.

"Edward, why do you even have to ask? You know I would follow you to the end of the world. Not even 25 years has changed that. The answer is yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

What's next for me? I don't know.

"Hey Writer! Can you hurry up with the next chapter? I want to know if we live happily ever after. You had better not add another obstacle, or I will hunt you down and use my vampire powers to rip you limb from limb so I can finish the story myself!"

* * *

_Well I am not one to argue with an angry vampire so I had better get started on that next chapter._


End file.
